The Two Universes
by ronnlee.morris
Summary: The Rankin/Bass Pinocchio was forced to take magic from the blue fairy in the Disney universe to turn the coachman's Pleasure Island guests into donkeys faster but the Disney Pinocchio made the Rankin/Bass Pinocchio change his mind.


One day, the Disney Pinocchio was taking a walk in another amusement park in Tuscany,Italy just like Pleasure Island. He went to get some hotdogs with mac and cheese after going on the rides. It was a typical time for such a living wooden boy. Meanwhile, a warp hole suddenly appeared out of nowhere in the amusement park. Another wooden puppet boy emerged from the hole. It was the Rankin/Bass Pinocchio. He was lured through the hole after forcefully taking some bad advice from the coachman in his universe. The coachman told the Rankin/Bass Pinocchio that he wants better magic particles from the blue fairy in the Disney universe since the Disney universe is simply more magical than the Rankin/Bass universe so that the coachman in that universe can turn his boys into donkeys faster. The Rankin/Bass Pinocchio walked around the amusement park until he found another wooden puppet boy in his exact height and age. He was still eating hotdogs with mac and cheese. "Hi there. Can you please help me?" The Rankin/Bass Pinocchio asked. "Who are you?" The Disney Pinocchio wondered. "I'm Pinocchio. Who are you?" The Rankin/Bass Pinocchio replied. "I'm Pinocchio too," the Disney Pinocchio answered. "How can I help you?" He continued. "I just warped here from the Rankin/Bass universe to get more effective magic from the blue fairy for the coachman to turn his boys into donkeys faster," the Rankin/Bass Pinocchio explained. "Why must you do that? That's terrible," said the Disney Pinocchio. "Well if I don't do that, the coachman said that he might imprison me," the Rankin/Bass Pinocchio complained. " Well here's the deal: you can come to my place and we'll work together to solve this mess," the Disney Pinocchio commanded. "Sure thing," the Rankin/Bass Pinocchio agreed. As they went home, the Disney Pinocchio introduced the Rankin/Bass Pinocchio to his girlfriend and his own Geppetto. "You actually have a girlfriend too?" The Rankin/Bass Pinocchio exclaimed. "I do," said the Disney Pinocchio. "Hi, I'm Pinocchia. What's your name?" The Disney Pinocchio's girlfriend greeted. "I'm Pinocchio too and my own girlfriend's name is Julietta," the Rankin/Bass Pinocchio greeted back. "So what brings you here?" She questioned. "I came here from the Rankin/Bass universe to get some magic from the blue fairy so that the coachman can turn his boys into donkeys faster but your boyfriend told me not to do such a horrible thing like that," the Rankin/Bass Pinocchio responded. "We're going to figure out a way to stop this nonsense," said the Disney Pinocchio. "Pinocchia, you stay here 'cause I don't want anything bad happening to you,' he continued. "Okay, that's fine," she confirmed. Without further ado, the two Pinocchios headed to Pleasure Island after brainstorming their plans in Geppetto's wood shop. They then found the P.A. station. "Attention everyone. There is another coachman in another universe called Rankin/Bass. He wants to steal all the magic from the blue fairy just so he can turn his own guests into donkeys faster," the Disney Pinocchio announced. "We need you all to come with us to Pleasure Island in the Rankin/Bass universe and save the guests there from being turned into donkeys," the Rankin/Bass Pinocchio continued. At that very moment, everybody hopped on the boat and subsequently onto the carriage this time driven by a friendlier female coachman named Jula Loccio. The two Pinocchios led all the guests to the amusement park in Tuscany. The Disney Pinocchio prayed and meditated intently for the warp hole to appear. As it did, the two Pinocchios and the Pleasure Island guests simply entered. The Rankin/Bass Pinocchio led them to the Pleasure Island in his universe. In the meantime, he and the Disney Pinocchio went to the P.A. station. "Attention everyone. All of you don't have to worry about turning into donkeys because we're here to save you," the Disney Pinocchio announced. "So come with us to the Disney universe where the coachman is a whole lot nicer," the Rankin/Bass Pinocchio continued. "But first, here's a special gift for all of you," said the Disney Pinocchio. The Pleasure Island guests from the Disney universe sprinkled fairy dust on the Rankin/Bass Pleasure Island guests so that they won't turn into donkeys. As a result, everyone slowly stopped heehawing and their donkey ears and tails gracefully disappeared. "No! What have you two wooden heads done to my guests?!" The Rankin/Bass coachman yelled. "We've done them really good," said the Disney Pinocchio. The Rankin/Bass Pleasure Island guests followed and friended the Disney Pleasure Island guests to the Disney universe with the two Pinocchios. They all merely enjoyed their time in the Disney Pleasure Island. The two Pinocchios ate hotdogs with mac and cheese together. "We really did good saving society," said the Disney Pinocchio. "We sure did," said the Rankin/Bass Pinocchio. "Mission accomplished," said the two Pinocchios as they touched each other's hotdogs.


End file.
